pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Pure smile pretty cure
It been years since smile pretty cure defeated the bad end kingdom now the girls all have families but then the ghost of joker came back and attacked the fantasia kingdom . Queen fayette sends Rosin , Ruben , Ellrin, Pan and Odetti to earth to to protect the find the six hearts of imagination and to find the legendary pretty cure they find Koemi Okami Miyuki daughter. When a Erase attack she and Rosin transform into cure Joy can she find the other pretty cure?. Pretty cures Koemi okami aka Cure Joy is a optimistic and caring fourteen year old girls girl she to tell people's are sad and alway trie to cheer them up. her mother was cure Happy and her step mother was cure Beauty she love her step sister Yukiyo deeply always trying to make her happy. is really an star athlete who the captain of the track and field team . She a has a large sweets tooth and tend to go over board with the sweet sometimes. she is half wolf fairy but doesn't have a fairy form. Her partner is Rosin and her power come from holy light Takara Taylor aka Cure Spark she a funny and bright fourteen year old girl who is the president of the fashion club with a deep love of it .her mother was cure sunny she isn't the best cook but try her best she tend to tease her friends and brothers at times but will always be the first to stand up for them her fairy partner is Rubin her is her color is red. Her power is fire Asumi Raio aka Cure Hope is a sweet and shy thirteen year old girl who has a hard time talking to other her mother was cure peace She likes to build robots and has a high enough IQ to be in the second year class which can make fluster a bit when it time for group work but has her friends and older sister to look out for her out for her. Asumi can feel out of place some times but know her friends and family always has her back . her fairy partner is Ellrin her color is yellow. Her power is lighting she can transform into a yellow lion/fox like mascot Hiyori Saga aka Cure Swift is a strong-will and responsible forth-teen year old girl she the student council president her mother was cure march. She tend to mother her friends a lot and can be over protective. she has a soft spot for bugs her fairy partner is Pan her her color is green. Her power is the wind Yukiyo Fuyumi Aka cure Glacier is a kind and humble fourteen years old girl she tend to keep her troubles to herself Yukiyo is also a talented ballerina with a deep love of it. her mother was cure beauty and her step mother was cure happy she is very close to her step sister Koemi always coming to her defense . She hates burdening people and she is very smart doesn't show it of often. bulling by her older sidings has made her withdraw her fairy partner is Odellin her cure form is cure Glacier her color is blue. Her power is ice mascots Rosin is a unicorn like mascot she a lot like candy and she love to eat sweets just like her partner and can transform into the cheer necklace she get along well with joy she love fashion she kind Rubin is a bear like mascot who can be mischievous and outgoing she can transform into the fire necklace he pranks Takara sometimes but care deeply for her she also like to play basketball she sporty Ellrin is a rabbit like mascot who gentle and caring always looking out for her friends she can transform into the faith necklace she is close with Yasu and can be a bit of a glutton Pan is a crocodile like mascot who like to play soccer and read books he can transform into the spring necklace he get along well with Ruri he the brother of the team he strong will Odellin is a swan like mascot she love to help other and has a kind soul she can transform into the Glacier necklace she love Yukiyo she the oldest and can be shy bad end kingdom Joker how he returned no one know but he is hungry for revenge and want to destroy the smile pretty cure but can't until he has his powers back Bella and Donna are Cinderella step sisters both are venomous and cruel they hardly get along with each other but will always come to each other rescue when the time call for it Noctura was the evil fairy from sleeping beauty her poisons are always threw out by the others she cure Glacier to her very core gomen he is the dragon in some fairy tales he's the kindest of the group and he only fighting to save his egg which is being held by joker he never put inocinct in danger while fighting the cures Jester is joker adopted deauter Oniki are the monsters of the season they are made by putting void gem together with a item Items pure necklaces are how they transform pure pads are how they call each other Pure wands are their new item they can use magic healing places rainbow hills where they live Futari Heart academy the school they attend the fantasia kingdom the place they are trying to save Bad end kingdom where the bad guys live Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Generation Series Category:Pretty Cure Generation Wiki